Lessons from a Sadist
by BlackEtherr
Summary: Hibari has to admit to himself that there is one person more sadistic than him, and that one person has been responsible for his growth. Realizing this, he knows it's time to get Mukuro freed through any means possible.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'll be honest. This story will have sadistic and graphic moments and there will be sex.

Enjoy. ^_^

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 1

It was a stereotypical night. Dark and stormy. Lightning to punctuate one's darker thoughts. Hibari chose this night to go for a walk. For once he wore normal street clothes, not his usual suit and tie or his usual attire that was richer and more exceptional than the average person. Tonight was a night for clothes he didn't care about. A black t-shirt and black pants and black sneakers. He walked through the rain as it pelted him in the face. His clothes soaked straight through. But no one else was outside but him. No people to get in his way or disrupt his thoughts. It was just him and the darkness and the pouring rain.

It had been years since he'd attended the Jr. High, but this is where he headed. He snuck in with the extra pair of keys he had cut while he was there. They never thought to change the locks. Soon he was on the roof, lying there while the rain beat down on him. He felt alive like this. He felt less guarded like this. It was cold and the rain was painful, but he existed in his own world like this.

He was lying still, his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted. He must have been lying like this for some time, lost in thought, because he never saw the white owl land next to him, the sound of its wings muted by the rain.

Hibari felt a slight brush against his face and his eyes snapped open. A large white wing was extended over his face. The owl didn't see his eyes open. It was looking around for someone while shielding Hibari's face from the rain. When it's head turned to look at Hibari again it appeared surprised to see him awake. As though caught doing something it shouldn't it slowly drew its wing against its body again. It appeared to bow slightly before backing up. It's eyes, one red and one blue, were smiling somehow.

"Do you like the rain too?" Hibari asked, watching the owl carefully.

The owl tilted it's head as though intrigued to be acknowledged, then gave what appeared to be a shake of its head.

"I don't really like it either," Hibari said. He then turned to the sky again and closed his eyes. The white owl stared at him briefly before moving closer. It flopped onto it's back the best it could, its feel curled up, and closed it's eyes.

Hibari glanced over and smirked. The two of them, quite frankly, looked ridiculous.

"Why don't you turn back?" Hibari asked.

The owl appeared to let out a sigh.

"Too weak?" Hibari asked. Maybe in the past his tone would have been mocking. But not now. There was no point now.

The owl was silent for a moment before letting out a "woo" that sounded like a defeated affirmative.

"I think we're out here for the same reason," Hibari said. Then the two looked up at the sky silently, rain hitting them hard and fast.

After lying like that for a long stretch of the night, the owl rolled and hopped up again. Hibari opened his eyes and watched.

"Woo," the owl said weakly. Somehow Hibari knew it meant 'goodbye.' Actually, it was probably 'ciao.'

"Wait," Hibari said as he sat up. The owl tilted it's head. "How do I get you out?" Hibari asked.

The owl looked surprised, but then only shook its head.

"How?" Hibari demanded.

"Woo," the owl responded. Another goodbye. It flapped away to the edge of the roof. Hibari could feel the strong presence leave it. Then it was nothing more than an owl.

* * *

Hibari lay in bed that night remembering the past. For years, he tried to ignore that particular incident. He tried to tell himself that if he didn't think about it, it would go away. But over the years he realized that it was one of the highlights of his life. It made him feel as though blood was really flowing through him. It made him happy to feel and happy to breathe. After that incident, he lost any remaining fear he had. And it was only after that incident that he was able to grow as a fighter at an exponential rate.

Mukuro was the catalyst. And no one had ever been able to make Hibari suffer so much. Hibari had hated him for it. Hated him for every second of hell he had to go through. But it was one of those moments in one's life that makes him stronger. And that was the hardest conflict for Hibari to overcome. Did he hate Mukuro for what he did to him? Or was he supposed to be thankful that Mukuro made it possible for him to become one of the strongest in the Vongola family mafia? If he could go back in time, would he undo it?

He knew the answer already. He'd let it happen all over again. He'd bare it all again and again. And he became aware of this when that incident started to occupy his thoughts and his nightmares. It angered him, it made him question himself, it made him question his life. But it made him want to get stronger. And he did.

His hate dissolved despite his own wishes to hold on to it. He told himself it was hate that drove him. Hate that made him want to see Mukuro again and make him suffer. But he was lying to himself.

The truth was that he wanted to feel it again. That feeling of suffering. Then the feeling of release. Those many feelings combined that made him feel strong and weak all at once. But that wasn't all. For that moment, he was needed. No matter how primal it was, no matter if he could have been anyone in the wrong place at the wrong time… he was needed more than he had ever been needed in his life. Needed, and wanted.

He wanted to meet Mukuro again. He wanted Mukuro to make him suffer again. He wanted Mukuro to whisper every dirty, humiliating, degrading thing that he had whispered in his ear last time. But now Hibari was older and more aware of what he had been feeling. And despite the fact that Mukuro had done it purely for selfish reasons, Hibari wanted to thank him by giving him the chance to do it again.

But Mukuro was older now also. And he had been locked in prison for years now. Hibari had to wonder if what Murkuro did before was him acting out some teenage rebellious phase. Maybe he was desperate for something. Maybe he was just sadistic. Maybe it took away his pain. Maybe Hibari was just an object to him then, and something to be discarded. Whatever the reason, Hibari wanted to know. He told himself he'd ask Mukuro the next chance he got. But he hadn't seen Mukuro in person for years. At least not in a position where they could talk alone. Mukuro always possessed Chrome's body to help the Vongola family fight, but then he had to vacate her body when his consciousness and her strength were spent.

Sometimes Hibari would stare at Chrome, wondering if Mukuro would know it if he hurt her. There were times when Hibari thought he could torture her if it meant he'd see Mukuro again. But those were just idle thoughts. There was no real substance in them. All it really showed was how much he needed to know what he was to Mukuro.

But yes, it had been years. And it was only tonight that they were alone together again, with Mukuro possessing that beautiful white owl. Apparently too weak or unwilling to project his human form. Hibari was too shocked to see him out there in the cold rain. It was too surreal to him. It was all like an illusion. And Hibari didn't want something so unreal to hold on to. He needed to actually speak to Mukuro. To look into his eyes and demand answer for what he did.

And Mukuro looked so innocent in that owl form. Hibari loved animals. It was too hard to separate Mukuro from the innocent bird when he looked like that.

With a deep sigh, and his mind racing with the heat of his obsession, he drifted off into a deep sleep. Then he dreamed of what happened in the past. The details as vivid as ever.

The dream that reminded him of the side of Mukuro that no one else in the Vongola family knew existed. Not Tsuna. Not Chrome. No one else but him.

* * *

The next day proved to be uneventful. Hibari looked outside his apartment window to see that the sun was out. The rain had passed, and therefore, so had his world of darkness and privacy.

He kept the curtains drawn and the shades closed.

He was going to laze around after eating when someone knocked at the door. He pulled on a T-shirt to go with his sweatpants and opened it. Chrome was standing there in a bright sundress. He resisted the sudden urge to shut the door in her face. Instead he just stared at her and waited for an explanation as to why she was bothering him.

"Um," Chrome said, shrinking back under his intense eyes. "Can… can I talk to you?"

Hibari ran his fingers through his messy hair and stepped aside without a word. Chrome entered the apartment and he shut the door.

"What is it?" he asked as he went into the main room and sat on the couch.

"Well," she said, following him and pacing the room. "I need your help… to get Mukuro out of prison."

Hibari frowned. "Why not ask Tsuna? His word has more weight than mine."

"You're more intimidating than Tsuna," Chrome said softly. "And I can't ask Tsuna to run around freeing… freeing--"

"Criminals?" Hibari finished for her.

"Well… yes," she said. "He's the boss. So, it might not reflect well."

"You think it would reflect well if we went, as members of that same mafia family?" Hibari scoffed.

"We wouldn't have to tell him, or Reborn," Chrome said softly.

Hibari looked at her steadily. "Lie to them?" he asked.

"Well… no. I mean… yes." She sighed heavily. "I just want him out."

"I'll talk to Tsuna," Hibari said.

"But--"

"If we break Mukuro out, they'll just come looking for him again," Hibari said. "Is that the kind of life you want him to live?"

Chrome looked down before sinking into a chair. Her sundress rode up her slender thighs. Hibari looked her up and down as she stared at the floor. She was so fragile looking. So weak. Why had Mukuro chosen her of all people to act as the medium that could bring the illusions of himself into reality? Why was she the one he chose to possess? What was so special about her?

He realized at that moment, that Chrome had been chosen by Mukuro for a use just as he had. She had been chosen to be used by him, just as Hibari had, even though the uses were completely different. But something still ate at Hibari as he considered her. How close were those two? She was an attractive girl. Did Mukuro have feelings for her? Is that why he chose her?

Hibari was sick of looking at her. He wanted her out of his sight.

"There is nothing you can do, Chrome," he said. "I suggest you put it out of your mind and leave it to people with more power in this family," he frowned at her. "You may have Mukuro's ring for safekeeping, but you're only a placeholder for him. I consider him the mist guardian, not you. And with that said, don't presume to think you can overstep your bounds or our authority."

Chrome stood up quickly and stalked towards the door. "I'll get him on my own then," she said. "And don't act as though you care about this family, Hibari," she said with tears of frustration in her eyes. "If you cared about the mist guardian then Mukuro would be out of jail right now. Do you have any idea what they are doing to him in there? Maybe I'm a placeholder for him but I'm still more of an ally to him than you ever were."

Hibari watched her slam the door as she left. He wondered when she learned to speak up for herself. Maybe it was after years of frustration at not being able to get Mukuro back. Maybe it was her frustration at being so unnecessary in the greater scheme of things. Either way, he didn't really care.

He looked back at the chair she had been sitting in. How small and delicate she looked while she sat there. How much of what she said and did reached Mukuro? How much could they exchange through dreams or telepathy. How connected were they really?

He walked over to the chair slowly and stared down at it. He could have held her down so easily. He could do anything he wanted to her. He could draw it out and make it painful. Would Mukuro come to save her? Would he show his face?

Now Hibari was pissed. He needed Mukuro out of his head. But no matter what the distraction, whatever Mukuro had done to him in the past was like a drug he needed in order to feel right. And he didn't want to give that up. He was starting to think he'd do anything to get those moments back.

And he couldn't help think about what Chrome said. If he didn't take action, how would Mukuro be freed?

* * *

Mukuro's eyes were mesmerizing. One a drowning blue, the other a fiery red. His face was playful and childish and even innocent. Only his smirk revealed a sliver of his darkness and his sadism. And even that wasn't always there.

It had been years ago when he lured Hibari into a trap, playing on one of Hibari's weaknesses. Sakura blossoms littered the room, and Hibari's body weakened almost instantly, the disease inflicted on him still running it's course and forcing an extreme reaction to the flowers. Hibari's strength was drained when Mukuro beat the shit out of him before locking him in an empty room.

Hibari thought Mukuro's main aim was destroying the mafia, including the Vongola Family. But there was more to it than that. He could see that there was more hidden evil in Mukuro. Something unspoken, even to his allies, which were few.

One night Mukuro came into the dark room, only moonlight barely illuminating him through the bared windows.

"Hungry?" he said, his tone completely devoid of harm or malice. "You should eat. You're no good to me dead, Hibari." His voice was deep, and his accent was like honey dripping from his tongue. "I assure you it's safe to eat," he smiled as he set the food in front of Hibari. The smell of sakura blossoms was all over him. Hibari tried to hold his breath but there were so many blossoms in the building it was impossible.

"It's not just the sakura," Mukuro smiled. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you're trying to think of a way out. There is a toxin filtering through the vents," he explained lightly. "I am immune to it. But it will keep anyone else weak. You might as well relax."

"You think you can beat the whole mafia?" Hibari asked, gritting his teeth.

Mukuro tilted his head in thought. "No, I suppose not," he said. "But I will do enough." He smiled almost sweetly and then walked to the door. "Buona notte e sogni d'oro," he said before the door closed and locked again.

Hibari sat there, frustrated with himself. He had always prided himself as the strongest. The person no one could beat. He was the alpha. The carnivore. The one people feared because he was worthy of that fear. He controlled everything and everyone around him. Until now. And Mukuro so effortlessly robbed him of his power.

The next few days were the same. Mukuro would come in to keep Hibari alive with food or drink, and he'd always seem as innocent and pleasant as ever, which only made Hibari more angry. He felt like he was being taken lightly.

But there came a night when Mukuro's frustration had grown. Hibari could hear him arguing about something with his minions. Much of it was Italian. Some was Japanese. But from what Hibari could gather, Mukuro's group had been tracked to Japan and people were looking for him now in order to return him to prison. They were getting closer to finding him. But Mukuro didn't want to leave. He was too close to eliminating one of the most powerful mafia families in the area before it could gain power. He wanted to risk his freedom to kill Tsuna. The tension in the air grew. No one would oppose Mukuro, but there were people who feared for his safety as well as their own. Mukuro tried to smile, but Hibari could see the darkness growing behind his eyes.

And then he came in one night when the moon was barely bright enough to show him come into the room like a phantom. He didn't say anything. Not his usual light-hearted greeting or some small joke. Somehow, Hibari knew that he wasn't smiling this time. And since Hibari had already been fed, there was no reason for him to be there. He moved slowly, stiffly, that sweet smell of sakura hovering around him. Hibari's senses told him to be ready for an attack, but the toxin was so deep inside of him that he could hardly move a muscle. All he could do was lie there on the floor as Mukuro hung over him in the darkness.

The next thing Hibari knew, there was a cloud of dust rising around him. All it took was a gust of air through the barred window to make him look down and realize that his clothes were disintegrating around him. Little pieces of fabric lifted away from him and faded into the air, only visible in very slight moonlight.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing?" Hibari growled.

"Shhhhhh," Mukuro replied softly, soothingly. His face was still well hidden in the darkness of the room.

Hibari felt something rough against his skin as Mukuro stood there, and suddenly he felt his body pulled in all directions. There were ropes holding his wrists and ankles now. He was on his back, spread eagled as the last of his clothes vanished. He turned his head to see where the ropes had come from, but he could only see them extending from the darkness that surrounded them. He had no idea how or why they were holding him in place now.

Mukuro slowly knelt between his legs and slid his hand between Hibari's thighs. Hibari's entire body flinched as Mukuro's gloved hand caressed him, tested his size.

"You sick bastard," Hibari snapped.

Mukuro said nothing, so how did Hibari know he had smiled? And then, he pulled out one of Hibari's favorite weapons. Hibari could barely make out the silhouette of the tonfa in Mukuro's hand. Mukuro slowly brought it down and traced the length of Hibari's cock with the tip of the cold metal.

"Stop!" Hibari yelled as he tried to jerk away, but the ropes held him in place.

Again, Mukuro said nothing. He slowly dragged the tonfa down over Hibari's sensitive flesh. And then…

"NO!" Hibari yelled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to raise his voice to anyone. Then his tongue felt heavy. He didn't know how, but there was a gag there. Now he couldn't speak.

Suddenly the tonfa felt slick against his skin, as though lubrication was on it, though Mukuro hadn't moved to take this precaution. As Hibari struggled, Mukuro firmly held his hip with one hand to hold him somewhat steady. And with the other, he slowly started to push the tonfa into Hibari's ass. The large cylinder of metal couldn't penetrate Hibari's tight, nervous body. Mukuro pulled the weapon back slightly, then more forcefully pushed it forward, trying to get it deeper. The hand that was on Hibari's hip moved down to spread his tortured body open wider as he continued the assault. Hibari's body strained hard against the ropes holding him.

It took ten, long, painful minutes to bury the tonfa into Hibari's body as far as it would go. Hibari burned, his hole stretched, ripped, and bleeding. His chest was heaving, and against his will there were tears in his eyes from the pain. But more than anything, the pure rage and hate was pouring off of him in waves. Mukuro could no doubt feel his hatred, but he continued as though he were doing something completely harmless and fascinating.

"Shall we go again?" Mukuro asked gently as he pulled the tonfa out of Hibari's body. As soon as his body relaxed, the thick weapon removed, Mukuro forced it in again slowly, inch after inch. Hibari's body arched with the pain and every muscle tightened. As Mukuro pushed it in again, he lowered his head. His tongue slowly rolled over the head of Hibari's cock. He pulled the tonfa out once more, and once again slowy sank it inside of him again. And as he did he sucked Hibari into his mouth. He found a perfect rhythm. Slowly taking him in with his mouth as he withdrew the tonfa, then sinking the tonfa in as he withdrew his mouth. Hibari's body was torn between the pain, and the desperate need for pleasure and released to dull the suffering.

Finally, the weapon was pulled from Hibari's stretched hole and discarded on the floor, the metal hitting it hard. Hibari hoped Mukuro was bored with him. But he heard Mukuro unzip his own pants. He positioned his weight over Hibari and rested his weight on top of him. He was fully clothed, except for his cock, which was hard and pushing against Hibari's. Then Mukuro started to grind against him roughly. Hibari was horrified at the contact. And horrified that his body was responding. As the grinding continued Mukuro slowly licked the tears from Hibari's face. He stopped his movement when he could feel that Hibari was hard underneath him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Mukuro said with humor in his voice. His accent had turned seductive and threatening all at once. "Hibari," he said, his voice sliding against Hibari's skin and straight through. He leaned down, his mouth right next to Hibari's ear. "We've only just started."

* * *

Hibari snapped to attention and out of his daydream when people outside started making loud noises, laughing and enjoying themselves. It was fleeting happiness they were sharing. Nothing like the intense ecstasy that Mukuro had given him.

A few seconds later, he found himself running after Chrome.

* * *

(Thanks for reading. Sorry for all the Hibari abuse, but we all know Mukuro is sadistic.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons From a Sadist**

Part 2

Hibari sat by the window, watching Japan grow smaller and smaller as the plane climbed higher into the air. Chrome sat next to him, already drowsy and ready to sleep. As soon as they could, she reclined her chair and slept, which made Hibari more comfortable. Things wouldn't be so awkward if she slept through most of the flight to Italy.

That's where Mukuro was. He was in some high security prison in Italy and they could only hope that their influence as Vongolia family members would be enough to get him out. To Chrome's surprise, Hibari had a signed and sealed letter from Tsuna, fully backing Mukuro's release on the grounds that he never failed to appear as the Mist Guardian for the Vongola by using illusions to communicate through Chrome. He would also have to serve a probationary period under the watchful eyes of the rest of the Vongola mafia. The only ones who appeared to disagree with his release were Reborn and Dino. Reborn was always cautious of anything that had to do with Mukuro, and Dino simply didn't want Hibari to free him because it was too dangerous… or so he said.

Hibari was suspicious about Dino's intentions though. He always got the feeling that Dino wanted him for more than friendship. Whenever they had trained together Hibari could feel Dino's eyes on him. They hadn't trained together for years, but whenever they did see each other Dino would 'conveniently' find ways for them to be alone together. And he was always a little too close for comfort.

Dino wasn't bad looking, but Hibari felt no attraction towards him. He had thought about letting Dino fuck him… or bending Dino over and making him scream just for the thrill, but after being with Mukuro, the thought wasn't so appealing. He would just be thinking of Mukuro while he was with Dino, and he couldn't lower himself to that. He wanted the real thing. But year after year his urges grew, and he thought he was going to burst any moment. He'd had a few flings, but they always left him feeling empty, and not in a good way.

Next to him, Chrome gave a slight shudder. She sat up and stared at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He rose a brow. "Nothing," he responded.

She frowned at him, and then he saw her eyes. One blue, one red, both of them causing him to melt with their hidden darkness.

"Mukur--" Hibari started, but Chrome's finger came up to his lips.

"Where are you two going?" Mukuro whispered to him in Chrome's voice. "Are you vacationing without me?" Chrome's face smirked, but it was definitely Mukuro's sly smirk on her lips.

Hibari averted his eyes towards the window, but Chrome's small hand turned his face back. "I asked you a question," Mukuro whispered.

"None of your business," Hibari said. "Don't you have a jail cell you should be focusing on? Are you sure you want to leave your body alone? You could end up as someone's fuck buddy if you aren't conscious to protect yourself."

"No one touches me," Mukuro said, his sexy accent punctuating each word even though it was Chrome's voice. "I'm in solitary confinement… very solitary." He slid a hand under Hibari's blanket and between his thighs. Hibari shifted uncomfortably and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He pulled Chrome's wrist away.

"I'm going to try to get you out," Hibari said. "That's all there is to it. Tsuna agrees that it should be done."

"Do you agree?" Mukuro asked.

"Does it matter?" Hibari asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes, of course," Mukuro smirked. "We are allies, after all."

"Only because for some ridiculous reason you were granted a ring," Hibari said. "Don't think for a moment that any of us trust you."

"I understand, of course," Mukuro chuckled.

There was a moment of silence. "How did you find us?" Hibari asked.

"I can find Chrome anywhere if she doesn't mind being found," Mukuro said. "And she is asleep right now, so she is very open."

"Why don't you want us to free you?" Hibari asked.

"It's not that I don't want to leave," Mukuro said. "I want to be free very much. I would just prefer that you weren't involved."

"Afraid of owing me?" Hibari rolled his eyes.

"No," Mukuro chuckled. "I already owe you, Hibari." He sighed, Chrome's chest heaving for a moment. "I think I'm just afraid of who will leave that jail if you free me."

Hibari blinked, but before he could say anything Chrome had fallen back against the chair, asleep again. Mukuro was gone.

* * *

The day after Mukuro had raped Hibari with his own weapon, Hibari spent most of his time staring at the ceiling. The pain was gone. His clothes were back in one piece. There were no ropes in the room. No blood. No nothing. It was as though it had never happened. Hibari knew Mukuro had used his illusions to make it all seems so real, but he couldn't help but wonder if Mukuro had ever actually touched him. He couldn't imagine why it would be important, but for some reason that little detail nagged him. Had Mukuro simply set up the illusions and watched as Hibari writhed in pain, or had Mukuro set up the illusion so he was truly a part of it, actually pushing the cold metal into Hibari's body?

The door opened as the sun started to go down. Mukuro stepped in and looked down at Hibari, who was lying on the floor. Hibari quickly sat up before he could get any ideas.

"You didn't eat enough," Mukuro smiled. "You'll get sick." He slid the tray over to Hibari, and when Hibari made no move to touch the food Mukuro knelt next to him. "I will feed you if it will make you eat," he smiled. "But you will eat."

Hibari glared at him, eyes narrowed. Then he spit in Mukuro's face.

Mukuro only chuckled to himself, not at all surprised. He wiped his face off with a napkin that was on Hibari's tray. "Alright, if you insist," Mukuro smiled. "There, all better. Now, don't you feel better?"

Hibari blinked, confused. But when he looked down at the plate, the food was all gone. And that pain in his stomach was gone. The room was also a little darker. Time had passed and he hadn't realized it.

"You were so easy to possess," Mukuro smiled. "You must be very tired. You didn't even perceive I was in your body." He pushed the tray over to the door. "But at least I got you to eat."

Hibari only rolled his eyes and stood, walking to stare out of the barred window. He was shaky on his feet.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Mukuro chuckled. He walked up behind Hibari, pressing against him. "You taste good," Mukuro whispered in his ear, his accent like a wave that made Hibari's spine tingle. He tried to push away from the window but Mukuro pushed him back in place. All Hibari could do was hold on to the bars as the sun disappeared outside as darkness started to settle in.

"You got so hard," Mukuro whispered in his ear. "My little masochistic slut," he chucked. "Maybe I should sink my cock into your ass tonight. Then you can feel your own body suck me in and drink up my cum. Would you like that, Hibari?"

Hibari didn't realize that Mukuro's words were making his breath speed up with a mix of fear and anticipation. "Was this a fantasy you had deep inside you?" Mukuro continued, his mouth still close to Hibari's ear. "I know you're strong. Were you just waiting for someone to come and put your in our place? I should make you ride me right now until you break. I should split you in two." He roughly pulled Hibari's waist back so that Hibari's ass rubbed against his crotch. "Or maybe I should have you on your knees, drinking from my cock. I could paint every inch of you with my cum like the little pain-craving whore that you are." He leaned in even closer to Hibari's severely weakened body and whispered very softly. "It's going to hurt, so much. Forget any limits you had in the past. And if you disobey me, I'll kill you slowly. And my cock will feel like heaven compared to the method of death I have prepared for you."

Smiling, Mukuro slowly backed away from Hibari and left the room. Hibari then realized he was trembling all over.

* * *

"Sir?" the flight attended said softly. Hibari opened his eyes and looked at her, remembering that he was on a plane. "What would you like to eat? She asked. The Japanese dinner or pasta?"

"…Pasta…" Hibari said, still drowsy. The flight attended nodded and set a pasta dish in front of him and one in front of Chrome. Chrome had a cola of some sort and Hibari drank wine. It was first class, after all.

The two of them sat in silence, eating.

"What does it feel like when he possesses you?" Hibari asked suddenly. "Do you remember anything?"

Chrome blinked and then nodded a bit. "I usually remember."

"When is the last time he possessed you?" Hibari asked. He already knew she wouldn't remember what had happened just hours ago, because her mind had been asleep.

"Years ago," she whispered.

Hibari blinked. "Years?"

"Yes," she responded. "We haven't needed him to fight for a long time. Times have been peaceful. Sometimes I see him in my dreams, but that's all."

"Does he talk to you in your dreams?" Hibari asked.

Chrome glanced over at him, then back to her food. "Not really. We stopped with the small talk, since he's in no position to see anything but the inside of the prison. He figures that everyone is okay as long as I don't say anything. I see glimpses of him in my dreams sometimes. I think he just wants to make sure everything is okay."

Hibari nodded slightly and ate more of his food. Somehow, he felt relaxed. He felt he had no reason to be jealous of Chrome. It would be much better for her if she didn't have anything strong between herself and Mukuro. Anyone who actually managed to provoke Hibari's envy was not in a safe position.

"Has he ever been inside you?" Chrome asked.

Hibari nearly choked on his food. "What?"

"Hasn't he ever possessed you? You've never felt him in your head?"

"Oh… no." He had really taken that question the wrong way. "Well, yes, briefly," Hibari said. "Nothing important," he lied.

Chrome nodded, and then they finished eating in silence. After their plates had been collected by the flight attendants, Chrome watched a movie and Hibari listened to music until he could doze off again. The less they had to talk the better.

* * *

(Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm trying to write when I can.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 3

Hibari didn't want to stay in Italy for long. As soon as he and Chrome landed they were already on the way to Vendice Prison. They used a car that had been arranged for them by an ally mafia family and began the long drive. Once they were miles from the prison, they were made to walk there on foot. Vendice took no chances with it's prisoners, especially not one as deadly as Mukuro.

Hibari wondered if it was wise for him to be here. He was now immune to many forms of illusions, after many years of training and conditioning. But Mukuro had been stuck in jail all this time and now had years of practice that he probably acquired out of sheer boredom.

To his surprise, word had already been sent by Gokudera to Vendice prison, telling them that Tsuna had requested Mukuro's release. The letter Hibari held was an extra formality in case they didn't want to free him. He was also told precautions would be taken to keep Mukuro under temporary control. Apparently Mukuro also had to agree to his own probation, and if he broke the terms he'd be immediately returned to Vendice.

Hibari and Chrome walked through the desert-like landscape and finally arrived in front of Vendice. After they were patted down and their weapons confiscated, they were taken through a long series of hallways that made the whole prison into one big maze. Hibari couldn't understand how they cold possibly memorize the position of all of the cells.

"As soon as you contacted us weeks ago we removed him from the cell and started him on supplements," the guard said as he guided them forward. "It will be a long time before he gains proper control of his body. He's severely weak and most of his muscles have probably wasted away. He can't fight physically, but as you know, his illusions are still dangerous. That's why we're giving you substances and devices that will help you control him."

"What sort of devices?" Hibari blinked.

"He'll be collared like a dog with a device that delivers extreme pain by remote control, and he'll be heavily sedated," the guard responded. "We've found that he can project illusions easily when the drugs start to wear off, but when we needed to remove him from the cell for any reason, we drugged him. His illusions still work but it was extremely hard for him to hold their form." They rounded a corner and entered a hospital ward. "But you're lucky," the guard said. "In this state he won't be any trouble to you."

Hibari's breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw the frail figure lying unconscious in the bed.

* * *

Hibari's wrists strained against the handcuffs. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't perceive what was illusion at what wasn't. Mukuro made him bathe in one of the old bathrooms of this deserted place. And how Hibari was back in the room that was his prison, his hair damp and his body shivering with the cold of the coming night. All he was wearing was an old robe.

There was usually nothing in the room, but when he returned from bathing he walked in before Mukuro and found a single chair. Mukuro pulled him over to it and forced him to sit down. Then the handcuffs appeared around his wrist and ankles, securing him to the arms and legs of the chair. He sat there, glaring up at Mukuro. Mukuro only smiled at him innocently. He reached down and opened Hibari's robe slowly, parting it at the chest and slowly working his way down.

Hibari watched him carefully as he knelt down and positioned himself between Hibari's thighs as best he could. Hibari felt completely exposed, his entire body on display and him unable to fight back.

"Relax," Mukuro said softly. "You're so tense."

At the mere suggestion that he should just accept what was happening to him Hibari's hands squeezed into tight fists as his rage started to build.

"You're doing it again," Mukuro chuckled. "Such a strong fighter," he said sweetly. "But must you always be fighting?" He looked up into Hibari's dark eyes, but even as he knelt there his face held the presence of one who had the upper hand. "Hibari," Mukuro continued, his tongue rolling the 'r' with his accent, making his name sound almost dirty. "This is going to happen. Accept that it will happen. If you know you can't fight, and you are out of options, don't continue to use your fighting spirit when it isn't needed." He smiled so genuinely that Hibari thought it could melt even his heart.

Mukuro kept his eyes on Hibari as he lowered his head to Hibari's lap. Mukuro slid his gloves off and with one hand he guided Hibari's cock to his mouth. Hibari let out a sharp breath against his will. He could feel the cuffs cutting into his wrists and ankles as he strained against them. Mukuro gently rolled his tongue over the head of Hibari's cock, licking very slowly.

Hibari growled and strained against his bonds but the chair wouldn't budge. But Mukuro only continued, licking down the shaft of Hibari's cock, then back up again. He teased the head with his tongue, barely touching, his breath enough to send chills through Hibari's entire body. When Hibari strained again, trying to convince himself that it didn't feel good and that he didn't want it, Mukuro slowly started to bite down until he stopped struggling. As soon as Hibari was still again, Mukuro's mouth went to work again. He was licking more than he was sucking. His tongue was toying with the head of his cock but rarely taking him all the way inside his mouth.. Hibari knew his body wanted to bury itself down Mukuro's throat, but at the same time he didn't want to feel the shame of enjoying this.

As Mukuro continued to tease him Hibari let out a desperate moan. It was completely involuntary, and he hated it when it escaped his lips, but Mukuro only continued to pleasure his cock. Hibari was trying to focus his mind on something else entirely when Mukuro sucked him into his mouth and took him down his throat. He started to suck at Hibari greedily, his pace quickening. Now, instead of fighting his bonds, Hibari's hands clenched tightly to the arms of the chair. His eyes were clenched shut and he hung his head in defeat as he panted heavily.

"Hibari…" Mukuro whispered. His hand was still slowly but firmly pumping Hibari's member. Hibari slowly opened his eyes. "Watch until the end," Mukuro smiled slyly. "Or you'll be sorry." Hibari said nothing. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't. Mukuro's eyes stayed fixed on his as he started to suck his cock again. Hibari watched as he disappeared into Mukuro's mouth, and Mukuro stared up at him lustfully. Mukuro only lowered his eyes when he was sure that Hibari couldn't tear his gaze away.

It wasn't much longer before Hibari was ready to burst. He squirmed as though he could stop it from happening, but his body gave up before his mind did. His eyes were still glued on Mukuro when he came. Mukuro locked eyes with him as he opened his mouth and pumped Hibari's cock with his hand, streams of white landing on Mukuro's tongue, lips, and chin. After the last stream hit, Mukuro glided his finger around his own mouth, collecting Hibari's cum. He slid his finger into his cum-filled mouth and then swallowed, playfully showing Hibari his tongue afterward, now clean. He smirked at the spent look on Hibari's face.

"You finally look calm," Mukuro smiled, his hands gently caressing Hibari's thighs. "Don't you feel better now?"

Hibari wanted to spit at him again. To gather to the strength to be angry. But he was too tired. He just wanted his torture to be over with for the night.

Mukuro stood up and walked to the door. When he glanced back at Hibari, the handcuffs were gone. "Your clothes are clean," he said, pointing to a sack in the corner. "Though, I prefer you like this." He smiled, and it took Hibari time to realize that he wouldn't be hurt tonight. There would be no physical pain.

Only utter humiliation at giving in.

…And the brief instance of ownership he felt when he came on Mukuro's face.

He hated himself.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Chrome breathed as she looked at Mukuro's body. He looked so thin, weak, and pale. His dark hair was so long it pooled underneath his body and made his skin look even whiter. He had tubes hooked up all over his body.

Hibari could only stare in shock. He recalled Mukuro's effortless smile, but he could no longer see it in the sleeping face in front of him.

"How do we remove him?" Hibari managed to ask.

"We'll airlift you out with high security, then take you to an airport where you'll board a private plane," the doctor who was working on Mukuro explained. "Then you'll return to Japan with doctors and medical staff on the plane who will then transport him to a hospital of your choice. Most likely a mafia base of your choosing for his safety."

Flowers started to bloom in random parts of the hospital room. They then lost form and faded away.

"Ignore things like that," the doctor said. "When he dreams under the drug you'll see harmless illusions from time to time. Just ignore them and they fade quickly."

Hibari managed to nod slightly, and he and Chrome followed the hospital staff as they wheeled Mukuro's hospital bed into an elevator and up to the roof. They then boarded a private plan with the staff.

Dozens of guards came along as well. Looking at Mukuro right now, Hibari couldn't imagine why they were needed.

* * *

More on the way. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lessons From a Sadist**

part 4

It was days before Mukuro opened his eyes. Hibari was standing over him when it happened. Mukuro blinked a few times, focusing on Hibari's face. Recognition dawned on his face and he gave a weak smile under the clear oxygen mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"You're in an underground Vongola facility in Japan," Hibari said softly.

Colors started to flicker all around Hibari, along with vague shapes. Then Mukuro closed his eyes in frustration and resorted to a simple nod.

"You can't communicate with illusions with the amount of sedatives in your body, so don't bother," Hibari frowned. "Besides, I hate your illusions."

Murkuro sighed and tried to look around, but he could barely move.

"Do you know what this is?" Hibari said, holding up a small remote device with several buttons.

Mukuro looked at it for a long time before giving another simple nod.

"Good," Hibari said and lowered his hand. The device was a remote that could trigger pain throughout Mukuro's body if he got out of line. It was apparently extremely painful and crippling. Hibari locked the buttons in place and put he device in his pocket. He couldn't deny how strong the urge was to push the buttons over and over just to see Mukuro suffer.

Hibari checked his watched and walked over to a mass of tubes that were feeding into Mukuro's body. "You need another hit of pain reliever," Hibari said.

But Mukuro shook his head slowly. His eyes seemed to be begging Hibari not to hit the button and sedate him even more. Hibari frowned and hit the button. Mukuro gave an audible sigh and his lids instantly seemed to grow heavy. "If I didn't give it to you you'd be in a lot of pain," Hibari frowned. "It's better to accept it since it's going to… happen." His eyes met Mukuro's. Those were the same words Mukuro had said to him years ago during Hibari's captivity.

Hibari felt his face flush with humiliation, but Mukuro only nodded, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hibari gritted his teeth as the blade cut into his skin. Mukuro had him tied up in the empty room again, ropes seeming to come out of the darkness. This time he was lying on his stomach, his cheek against the floor. He tried his best to hold his tongue as the blade cut another line into his lower back.

"Just a little longer," Mukuro chuckled. "Bare it just a little longer."

Hibari bit down another sound of pain as the slicing began again. It seemed like ages before Mukuro was done.

When it was over, Mukuro put the knife away and leaned down, licking drops of blood from Hibari's back. Hibari winced as Mukuro's tongue made repeated contact. And when this was over, Hibari heard Mukuro's zipper come down. Mukuro then positioned his body on top of Hibari, his weight pressing down on him.

"No…" Hibari heard himself plead.

"Shhhhh," Mukuro soothed. Hibari squirmed as Mukuro applied the lubricant to his body. "It will hurt more if you fight it."

"No… don't…" Hibari said. "Why are you fucking doing this to me?"

"Quiet down," Mukuro said in a gentle voice. "What did I tell you before? Accept what you know is going to happen."

Hibari let out a grunt of pain as the head of Mukuro's cock pushed inside of him. Mukuro let out a breath of ecstasy as he pushed deeper into Hibari's body. It took a few attempts to push himself all the way inside. Hibari was trembling all over as Mukuro started to pump in and out of his tight ass.

Mukuro pounded him roughly against the floor. "How does it feel, Hibari?" he asked. "Does it hurt?" He thrust deep inside of Hibari and held himself there, letting Hibari feel every inch of him. "Do you like being my slut? I can do anything I want to you, for as long as I want, and no one will find you. No one will save you. I'll pump you so full of my cum it will leak out of you with every step." He started to pick up his pace again. "You belong to me, my little slut. And even if you managed to get away, I'd find you. I'll trap you in illusion after illusion for the rest of your life. And in every illusion I'll hold you down and split you in two." He leaned down to Hibari's ear and nibbled on it gently. "You're so weak," Mukuro whispered into his ear. "Were you only pretending to be strong before?"

"Shut up…" Hibari heard himself say. "Just fucking get it over with!"

"This feels too good to rush," Mukuro smiled against his ear. "Can you feel that? The way your ass is swallowing me so deeply? Would everyone on the outside still think you were tough when I could do this to you so easily?" He thrust with such force that Hibari cried out in pain. "I get so hard each day, imagining what I'm going to do to you at night," he whispered. "I imagine all the ways I'll make you beg for mercy. The way your face looks when I force you to feel something you don't want to feel. The powerful Hibari, reduced to being my slut for the rest of his life."

Hibari felt the shame come down on him like a heavy weight. The shame, the humiliation, the weakness. It was all crushing him. He thought it could hold it in until the end, and he tried to think of a way out. But his hope was dashed with three words.

"Cry for me," Mukuro whispered into his ear.

And he did. Tears started to fall to the floor beneath Hibari's face. He even felt regret. Regret for taking himself so seriously in the past. Regret for not training harder. Regret for taking things easy because he assumed he was the strongest. Regret for not demanding more of himself. His face was still, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling, even as Mukuro shuddered and came roughly into his ass.

Mukuro's weight collapsed on top of him. "That's a good boy," Mukuro chuckled into his ear. After a few moments he pulled out, but it was only to stand and stretch. He raped Hibari over and over that night, and it was always painful and always rough. Hibari had no idea when the ropes disappeared and when he just lied there and took it as Mukuro fucked him until he bleed.

Years later the scars from the blade dragged against his lower back still remained.

They spelled out one simple word: MINE.

* * *

Hibari stared at Mukuro's sleeping face as he remember the past. It was so surreal to see Mukuro weak and asleep like this. His fingers brushed over his pocket that held the pain device. It was too tempting for him to have this. And he was the only one in this section of the base with Mukuro right now.

The longer he looked at him the more the truth broke through. This was the person who tortured him. The person who raped him and humiliated him and used him for his own sadistic pleasures. This was the person who made him feel more pain than he had ever felt and who was almost able to convince him that he'd be a fuck toy for his entire life.

And everything Hibari had endured was a dark secret that he hoped no one would ever find out. But once Mukuro was healthy… surely he was too proud to hide what he did?

The door behind him creaked and Chrome came in. She walked over to the bed and stood across from Hibari.

"He woke up," Hibari said.

Chrome's face brightened instantly, which annoyed him a little. But then, he remembered something that most others had long forgotten about Chrome.

"Chrome," he blinked. "Does Mukuro still control your inner organs to keep you alive?"

She blinked. "No, I had several transplants after entering the mafia, along with artificial technology that the mafia has recently discovered. But there are some things I have to control using my own illusions." She put her hand to her stomach. "I often forget I'm even doing it anymore."

Hibari looked back at Mukuro. "If I take him off of the pain-killers and make sure he's less sedated, can he heal himself faster?"

Chrome looked down at Mukuro. "Probably. He might be able to create illusions that are so real they can fool his own body into working more quickly to heal itself."

Hibari suppressed the urge to let a dark smile cross his lips. "Then that's what we'll do," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 5

Mukuro's chest was rising in falling at such a rapid rate that Hibari thought he might pass out from the pain.

"You need painkillers," Tsuna said, looking worried.

"It's nothing," Mukuro tried to smile. But he winced immediately afterward.

Tsuna shook his head and walked over to the IV feeding into Mukuro's body and administered the painkillers. It wasn't long before Mukuro's body started to relax.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro," Tsuna frowned.

Mukuro smirked. "I can't help but be grateful," he said, his voice laced with the high of the drugs. "It does feel better…."

Tsuna turned to Hibari. "You should have given him medicine earlier," he said with worried eyes.

"The painkillers dull his ability to make illusions, and that dulls his ability to speed his healing," Hibari responded without remorse.

"He loves to see me suffer," Mukuro smiled from the bed, sounding a little drunk from the sedatives. "Hibari is such a bully."

Hibari frowned and tried to ignore him.

"Um," Tsuna began. "You're the one watching him tonight, Hibari," Tsuna said. "Be sure to give him the painkillers properly."

Hibari looked over at Mukuro for a moment before he nodded once. Tsuna smiled and walked out of the room.

"You're not going to give them to me, are you?" Mukuro chuckled. "What did I ever do to you, Hibari?"

Hibari walked over to the side of his bed and stared down at him. "I should kill you for even asking."

"No, really," Mukuro smirked darkly. "Tell me. Can't you even say it?"

Hibari clenched his fists at his sides and looked away.

"Frankly…" Mukuro said sleepily. "I miss… having you beneath me…." His eyelids grew heavy and his head slowly rolled to the side.

Hibari gritted his teeth in anger. Mukuro spoke of what happened so easily… as though it had just been a walk through the park for him. Nothing special. He thought he could strike him then and there until Chrome walked in. She saw Hibari and frowned. She was probably wondering why he was there so often.

"Oh…" she said, her eyes lighting up. "He's here…" she smiled. "In my head." She seemed to be talking to him in her mind as she stood silently with her eyes closed. "He's cold," she said as she pulled two more blankets over his body. She sat next to his bed and gently smoothed his hair. "He's asleep now," she whispered.

Hibari watched them, his anger turning into envy. "Chrome," Hibari said. "Has Mukuro ever… hurt you?"

Chrome blinked and looked up. "Hurt me?" she asked. "No, never. He's only ever saved my life. I get hurt sometimes when he uses my body to fight, but that's necessary, and not his fault."

"So he's never hurt you in private," Hibari asked. "I mean… just because he lost his temper. You've never seen him do anything sadistic or cruel?"

"I've never witnessed it myself," Chrome said. "No one understands him. He's really incredibly kind and gentle. I've never seen him act otherwise when he didn't need to."

As soon as she turned back to Mukuro, Hibari excused himself and left the room. He said he needed a walk. But what he needed was to get himself away from Mukuro before he did something to seriously injure him.

* * *

It was only a few days before Mukuro was up on his feet. The medical staff arranged from Vindice had flown back to Italy, and control of Mukuro's health was fully in the hands of the Vongola Family.

Each guardian took turns watching Mukuro or checking up on him. At first they stayed out of the room and only looked in from time to time. But over time, they started to spend more and more time with him. Yamamoto was always easy to talk to and could talk about practically anything. Ryohei could talk about fighting and adventures and far away countries with him. Gokudera, who only agreed with Mukuro's release because he found Chrome to be their weakest link, actually warmed up to him very quickly with quirky talks about conspiracy theories and UFOs and such. I-pin brought in Chinese food for him and his flattery made her leave with a bright red blush. Tsuna was nervous about Mukuro because he was nervous about everything, but even he was surprised when Mukuro asked him about his misgivings as the mafia leader. Chrome stuck around to baby him while he was still weak. Bianci cooked for him… and surprisingly the food didn't contain some sort of poison. Reborn came in threatening Mukuro if he didn't play nicely, but left with a positive impression of Mukuro's rehabilitation.

In all, it was making Hibari ill. Mukuro had made his way into everyone's heart and they were trusting him more and more. Most of them agreed that he was a stupid, young, naïve teenager in the past who was acting out the fact that he had been experimented on. They agreed those were his reasons for wanting to take down the mafia. Hibari half wished they knew what Mukuro had done to him just so they would realize what kind of person he really was.

"What's with the glare?" Dino asked as he caught Hibari staring into space outside of Mukuro's room.

Hibari lifted his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said.

"So you're on guard duty tonight?" Dino asked.

"Guess so."

"What do you think about him?" Dino asked.

"I think he can't be trusted and that he's still a sadistic prick."

The blonde whistled and smirked. "Same old Hibari."

"Why are you here?" Hibari sighed. "Do we need double the guards now that he's able to stand?"

"I was in the area, and I've seen everyone but you," Dino smirked as he closed the distance between them. "How are you, Hibari?"

"Shitty," Hibari frowned. "This whole situation with Mukuro pisses me off."

"You look like you need to relax," Dino grinned. "So let me relax you."

Hibari pushed him away. "I'm on duty," he said.

"What can he do?" Dino laughed. "He's a cripple."

"Considering that he can fight without standing up I'd rather take this more seriously," Hibari responded.

"Since when do you think people deserve that kind of respect?" Dino grinned.

"Since- just… it's just the smart thing to do," Hibari said.

"We can take care of him if he gets out of hand," Dino said as he closed the distance again.

Hibari looked at him. "Do you want it that badly?"

Dino seemed taken back by the sudden question. "I have for years," he said, running his eyes over Hibari's body.

Hibari let Dino get closer, and closer. He let Dino press him against the wall. And then Dino leaned down to kiss him.

That's when the alarm sounded inside Mukuro's room.

Hibari quickly pushed past Dino and rushed inside. He found Mukuro standing next to his bed, trying to stay steady on his feet.

"I'm sorry," Mukuro smiled. "I only wanted to stretch. I must have disconnected one of the wires when I did." He plugged it back in and smiled innocently when the machines beeped obediently with his vital signs.

Dino was glaring at Mukuro as Hibari checked the machines near Mukuro's bed. Mukuro winked back at him slyly.

"You look good with a collar," Dino said coldly.

"Thank you," Mukuro replied pleasantly. "Hibari looks good holding its leash."

Hibari stood rigid and faced them both with a death glare on his face. "Dino, I need a moment alone with him," Hibari growled.

Dino set his lingering glare on Mukuro. "I'll be right outside," he said as the metal door shut behind him.

Mukuro smiled at Hibari as silence stretched between them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Mukuro asked, sitting on his bed.

"Why did you do it?" Hibari asked, keeping his distance.

"Do what?" Mukuro chuckled playfully. "I have done many things, Hibari."

"Why did you fuck me?" Hibari said, gritting his teeth.

Mukuro let out a laugh. "Because it felt good," he smirked. "Do I need another reason?"

"You sadistic bastard," Hibari said, turning away and putting a hand against the wall to support himself as his head started to feel light. "No one else but me knows what kind of person you are…."

"You must have asked because you thought there was something special about you," Mukuro chuckled. "You are wondering why there is no evidence that I did that to anyone else. Or maybe you're just coming to terms with the fact that you liked it."

Hibari reached into his pocket, and in seconds Mukuro jerked forward off the bed and collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Fuck you," Hibari said, pulling the trigger for the pain collar out of his pocket. He deactivated it as Mukuro pushed himself onto his knees, breathing heavily.

"That wasn't very nice," Mukuro said, still managing a smile as he panted.

Hibari switched it on again and Mukuro fell to the cold floor again, his back arching. Hibari released the trigger and Mukuro was flat on his back, gasping for air. Hibari approached him and stood over him.

"I didn't think you had that in you," Mukuro said, his smile still innocent between breaths.

"Because of you," Hibari said, "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of."

He kicked Mukuro roughly onto his stomach and pulled down his hospital pants.

* * *

Outside, Dino was growing restless. But he knew better than to invade Hibari's space when he wanted it. He decided to walk off his frustration and made his way to a nearby surveillance room. He made no hesitation flipping on the screens he was looking for.

He blinked in confusion, because with most of the cameras, neither Hibari nor Mukuro were visible. But then he saw movement from one angle. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw them. Hibari had Mukuro pinned to the floor, and he was fucking him senseless. He was pounding him Mukuro so roughly that Dino swore he'd tear his body in two.

Dino couldn't tear his eyes away. He got hard just watching Hibari in a way he'd never seen him before. He'd wanted to fuck Hibari for a long time. And there was something about him completely immersed in his own pleasure that turned him on. And he couldn't deny seeing the pain on Mukuro's face was an added bonus.

But then something else settled into his gut. A fierce pang of jealousy.

* * *

Mukuro let out a sharp breath when Hibari forced his way inside of him. If Mukuro made a motion to move away, Hibari set off the pain device, causing Mukuro to arch in pain and tighten around Hibari's cock.

"Apparently I'm a good teacher," Mukuro tried to joke. Hibari grabbed the back of his hair roughly and pulled his head back as he thrust into him harder. He could tell from grunts and groans and sharp sounds that he was hurting Mukuro, and he loved every second of it.

And then, between the thrusts, he felt Mukuro push his ass up to meet him. He was still in pain, but he pushed back against Hibari, gladly accepting his cock and his violation. Hibari was lost in the moment, and he pulled down the collar of Mukuro's hospital uniform and bit down into his shoulder until he drew blood. Mukuro gasped in pain, but he wasn't fighting. He let himself be fucked and used.

Hibari came violently inside of Mukuro's tight ass, flipping on the pain device as he did. Mukuro's body tensed tightly around his cock as the pain hit him, and Hibari buried himself deeply and rotated his hips, feeling every sensation of Mukuro's tortured body.

He turned the device off and Mukuro's body went limp on the floor. Hibari pulled out of him and fixed his own clothes. Mukuro was gasping for air. He rolled onto his back and attempted to breathe easier.

"Do you feel better?" Mukuro asked gently. And then he smiled again. Hibari stared down at what he'd done in shock. He had stooped this low. And Mukuro's easy-going smile was maddening.

Hibari opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head, and sighed deeply. He didn't want to apologize because he felt it was justice, so why did he feel guilt building up.

"May I sit up now?" Mukuro asked playfully. "Or will you switch that thing on again?"

Hibari looked at the device in his shaky hand and then back at Mukuro. Mukuro's clothes were disheveled. His pants were still pulled down to his thighs in the back, and in the front, his cock was barely covered.

"No…" Hibari said. "Don't move." He looked completely shaken.

Mukuro looked up at him and his gaze softened. "Fine…" he said gently. "I will tell you."

Hibari stared down at him for a moment and looked like he might trigger the device again. Instead, he locked the buttons in the off position and put the remote device in his pocket. He motioned for Mukuro to get up. Mukuro slowly stood, fixed his clothes, and got on his hospital bed, lying down with a wince and absently rubbing the shoulder Hibari bit into.

"The reason I hurt you was-"

Mukuro was cut off when Dino entered the room. His face was blank. A little too blank. Hibari glared over at him in frustration from being cut off from the conversation he desperately wanted to have.

"What?" Hibari snapped.

Dino glanced to Mukuro, who only smiled back at him. He didn't realized that blood in the shape of a bite mark was seeping through his clothes.

"Reborn needs to talk to us about Mukuro's probation," Dino said stiffly. "We should go now."

Hibari rolled his eyes and groaned to himself. He glanced at Mukuro. "I'll be back," he muttered. "And I'll want an answer."

Mukuro nodded pleasantly and watched the two leave, his smile being met with Dino's angry stare.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 6

Dino led Hibari down the dim halls of the underground base, slowly walking away from Mukuro's hospital room. Hibari absently thought about how much he missed the serenity and warmth of his own home. He followed Dino without thinking much, and entered an empty conference room with him. Hibari blinked, thinking they were early. Then he realized what had happened. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dino.

"There is no meeting, is there?" Hibari accused.

"No," Dino said, slamming the door behind them.

Hibari frowned and tried to move past him. "Move or I'll move you," he said lowly.

"I saw you," Dino said.

Hibari blinked. "Saw me what?"

"I saw you fucking him," Dino said angrily.

Hibari froze. He didn't want anyone to know about that. He thought of the injustice of it all. No one knew what Mukuro did to him and they all viewed him as a kind, rehabilitated person. Hibari had to deal with what Mukuro had done for years. But now, in a brief moment of weakness, he had slipped up, and now he was the bad guy.

"What would Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola family think if they knew that one of their guardians was raping another one?" Dino asked.

Hibari took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone about this," Hibari said softly.

"What will you give me to keep me from telling?" Dino asked.

Hibari looked up at him and realized that many people had changed over the course of time. Dino had stopped smiling as he had in the past, and Hibari never bothered to ask why. Maybe it was because Hibari never gave in to the blonde's advances. Maybe it was mafia business. Whatever it was, Dino had turned cold long ago.

"What do you want, Dino?" Hibari said.

"You know the answer to that," Dino replied.

Hibari looked down at the floor. When Mukuro had taken him he couldn't fight back. And now, if Dino took him it would be his choice. Would he let another person violate him? Could he bare the shame again?

Dino smirked and started to unbutton Hibari's shirt slowly. He brushed his hands over Hibari's chest, then slowly moved down to his stomach, over his naval, and then he slowly undid Hibari's pants. Hibari just let him, his mind racing. Dino was going to fuck him. He was going to make him choose between his reputation and his body.

Dino was going to fuck him. Mukuro had fucked him. Dino was making him choice. Mukuro had given him no choice. Dino was silent. Mukuro had whispered into his ear. Dino was glaring. Mukuro had been smiling.

Mukuro made him submit. But Dino-

-Dino wasn't strong enough for that.

Hibari shoved Dino away and buttoned his clothes again. "Go ahead," he growled. "Tell people whatever you want." He pulled out his tonfa and held them ready. "But if you ever, ever, EVER fucking touch me again I'll kill you."

Dino narrows his eyes. "Would it really be that bad to just give in and enjoy it? Is it really so much better to fuck around with that piece of shit criminal and not me? I fucking trained you when you were nothing but a stupid kid. I was there! Where was he? Yeah, I saw you rape him, but that's not all I've seen. I've seen the way you look at him when he's asleep. I know how often you're here. What is it about that fucking criminal that makes everyone blind to what kind of person he is?"

"You don't know what kind of person he is!" Hibari yelled. "You don't know and you'll never know. Only I know. ME! Not Chrome, not Tsuna, not Reborn, not Ken or Chikusa! Me! You don't know the hell he's put me through!"

"Then WHY can you stomach being around him so much more than me?"

"Because he actually gives a shit, Dino!" Hibari said shouted back. "Through all these years I've been around him very few times, and yet he knows more about me then you, after all these years, ever even bothered to notice."

Hibari caught himself, and silence stretched on between them.

Suddenly Dino held something in his hand. The remote device that was in Hibari's pocket. Hibari touched his pants as though his eyes were deceiving him, and the device wasn't there. He cursed himself for being so careless.

"What do you think the range is on this control?" Dino asked coldly.

"Give it back," Hibari said, holding his hand out. But when he took a step forward, Dino flipped off the safety that locked the buttons in the off position. If Hibari wasn't careful, he'd trigger it.

"I heard that if you die by that collar, it's a very long, drawn out, painful death," Dino said. "He could swallow his own tongue, snap his back in half from the strain, take brain damage so he's crippled beyond repair-"

"Give it back!" Hibari demanded. "Do what ever you want to me, Dino. Just give it back!"

"Listen to yourself!" Dino snapped. "You're protecting him! WHY? Weren't you just making him your bitch?"

Hibari thought about how Mukuro had pressed back against him, taking the pain as Hibari took his revenge. He thought about the smile on Mukuro's face that had been so infuriating.

"What do I have to do?" Hibari said with such sincerity that Dino was taken back by it. And then Dino's jealousy grew in intensity. Hibari could go this far for Mukuro, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Nothing," Dino laughed bitterly. "Even if I have your body, I know who you'll be thinking about."

"Dino, you have no idea of the history I have with him. And it's not what you think."

"I know all I need to know," Dino said roughly.

And with a simple motion, he activated the removed device.

"No!" Hibari yelled. He attempted to kick the device the remote from Hibari's hand. Dino dodged it easily, but Hibari brought one of his tonfa up and clocked him across the jaw. He then kicked him hard against the wall, knocking out his breath.

"Give it back!" Hibari yelled. "That's the last time I'll ask, Dino," he said, his eyes burning with rage. "Either give it to me or I'll kill you here and now."

Dino glared up at him and held it out. Hibari snatched it away and tried to unlock the buttons. They were frozen in place. Dino obviously knew more about this device then Hibari had thought. Without thinking twice he hit Dino across the face with his tonfa.

"Disarm it!"

"No," Dino glared defiantly. Then he smirked darkly. "Are you going to kill me now? It might be smarter to check on your patient."

Hibari's eyes widened and he bolted out of the room. He ran down the dark hallways and threw open the metal door to Mukuro's hospital room. Mukuro was on the bed, writhing in pain. The instruments monitoring his vital signs were beeping erratically.

Hibari quickly threw the remote down and stomped on it, smashing it to pieces. But Mukuro suddenly let out a yell of pain. The collar was still torturing him. He was dying.

"Destroying the device sets off a timer," Dino said behind him. Hibari hadn't even heard him come in. "It's a safety precaution for the guards of Vindice," he continued. "You just sealed his fate, Hibari."

Hibari ran to the side of Mukuro's bed and examined Mukuro's collar frantically, looking for a way to disarm it. The room started to flicker with shapes and lights and colors. Stray illusions triggered from the pain.

Hibari tried to somehow pry the collar apart in desperation, but suddenly Mukuro put shaking hands onto his wrists and gently pushed his hands away. His eyes were still smiling when the machines behind him flat-lined. Mukuro's hands fell away, his blank eyes staring at Hibari, his face content.

"You're better off without this trash in your life," Dino finally said after a long silence.

Hibari only stared at Mukuro. After the collar had registered that Mukuro was dead, there was a faint click, and the collar disabled and unlocked, coming apart into pieces. Hibari gently pulled the pieces away and brushed his hand over Mukuro's eyes to close them.

"You'll thank me for this later," Dino said. "I'll give you a minute to mourn and come to your senses." He headed for the door.

"Dino…" Hibari said softly.

Dino turned around. Hibari took at deep breath, and then a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

Dino looked down to see blood gushing from his stomach. He looked up at Hibari in shock. Hibari stood staring at him, eyes filled with blind rage, the gun still pointed at Dino.

"Hibari… calm down," Dino gasped. "You've known me for years!"

Hibari shot him in the thigh. "You have killed the Mist Guardian of the Vongola. You have committed an act of war against this family."

"Wait-!"

Hibari shot him in the shoulder. "The penalty for your crime… is death."

"HIBARI NO!" Chrome screamed as she jumped in front of Dino, her arms outstretched. Dino had left the door open and she had come in just seconds ago. She looked at Dino, then at Hibari with his gun pointed straight at them. And then… she saw Mukuro… the flat-line of the machine telling her all she needed to know.

"Hibari…" she breathed. "What did you do?"

Hibari blinked and looked at Mukuro. He shook his head as he lowered his gun. "It wasn't me. Chrome it wasn't-"

"You killed him! And you tried to kill Dino!" Chrome cried out.

"I didn't kill him!" Hibari yelled.

"He did kill him," Dino whispered weakly. "He triggered the device and watched him die. And that was after he raped him. I'm sure any doctor can find evidence of that."

"He's lying!" Hibari snapped. "You can't possibly believe that!"

But he knew that she did. He knew how it looked.

Hibari took one last look at Mukuro, and ran out of the room, out of the facility, and as far as he could before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 7

"So what do you want me to tell the other guardians?" Dr. Shamal asked, taking a step back from Mukuro's body after examining it.

Reborn looked at Mukuro's peaceful face. "We aren't going to tell them anything," Reborn said. "The Mist Guardian ring will stay in Chrome's possession."

"But what about Hibari?" Dr. Shamal asked.

Reborn kept staring at Mukuro. "We'll send people to find him, of course," he said. "But something tells me we'll have a key witness to tell us what really happened."

"What Dino said is pretty consistent with what I found, you have to admit," Dr. Shamal said.

"Let's get one thing straight," Reborn said. "We need to respect people's pride, even after they're gone. For now, the rape never happened."

"But it's an important clue!" Shamal protested. "He even has a bite mark! The semen is still in his body! And we have a damn surveillance video."

"Tell me something," Reborn said. "If you had spent your life as an experiment, tortured for most of your life, then you became a criminal, hated for most of your life, and then you were finally absolved in the eyes of others - would you want the last memory they had of you to be the one who was raped while being helpless only to die in such a horrible way?"

Dr. Shamal sighed and looked at Mukuro. "No," he said. "Definitely not."

"The rape didn't happen," Reborn repeated. "Not until we actually need this as some sort of evidence against Hibari." He put a hand on Mukuro's hair in an almost fatherly way. "But I don't think we'll need to go that far." A few minutes later, he pulled the sheet over Mukuro's body. "Don't put him in the freezer," Reborn said. "Leave him here."

"But his body will rot out here…" the doctor frowned.

"Let it," Reborn said. "It's just a shell without a soul. Let's go."

* * *

Chrome had her hand over her mouth as she watched the footage Dino had copied and stolen of Mukuro's rape. Chrome had asked him to keep it between them for Mukuro's sake, and he had agreed. But of course, he insisted she see it. He wanted someone on his side since he was currently injured. No one else knew he had this video.

"You should have seen the look in his eyes when he triggered the device," Dino said. "Hibari had gone insane with power. And naturally he took me to a room where the cameras aren't allowed. He hit the trigger and then ran back to watch Mukuro suffer."

"Mukuro," Chrome said with tears in her eyes. "He didn't deserve this!" she cried.

"We have to go after him," Dino urged. "We need to capture Hibari ourselves. They'll just send him to Vindice Prison, but he deserves a greater punishment for what he did. Don't you agree?"

Chrome hesitated and then nodded slightly. Dino played the video over again, and it wasn't long before she completely agreed with him.

* * *

"Hibari!" the little yellow bird chirped as it landed on his chest. Hibari gave Hibird a small pat on the head as he stared at his ceiling. He couldn't figure out where to go, so he just came home. Obviously, it was the first place anyone would look for him, but he couldn't live a life where he could do nothing but run as a wanted criminal. They would surely send him to Vindice Prison under charges of sexual assault, murder, and attempted murder. But Hibari still couldn't bring himself to run. He absently wondered if he would be placed in the same cell that Mukuro had been. It would be his final connection to him.

Dino's face flashed through his head and he suddenly felt his rage building again. He sat up, catching Hibird before he could tumble off of him. If he was going to be sent to prison, he was damn well going to do something to deserve it. And Dino was going to face the full force of his rage. He'd avenge Mukuro if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn't be sent to Vindice an innocent man.

He heard footsteps. He quickly stood up, his weapons ready. Slowly, someone opened the door to his room.

"Tsuna?" Hibari blinked.

Tsuna walked in, clearly with no intention of fighting. "Hey Hibari," he smiled slightly. "So um, what's up?"

Hibari sighed and dropped his weapons. He sat down on the floor with a thud, his heart pounding. Dino was one thing. But he couldn't possibly fight Tsuna. He had no reason to harm him. Besides, he had to admit the evidence wasn't in his favor. Any idiot could see that. He just shook his head.

"What happened back there, Hibari?" Tsuna asked, sitting next to him.

"I didn't kill him…" Hibari said. "I swear to you, Tsuna-"

"Oh… I know," Tsuna said, blinking in surprise. "That's why I'm asking what happened."

Hibari blinked and leaned back against the wall. "Did you talk to Dino?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded. "And I know Reborn is hiding things from me about what happened. So I thought I'd just ask you. I know you wouldn't kill Mukuro," Tsuna smiled. "You're one of us, Hibari."

Hibari was shocked, and for once it showed. "Tsuna - thank you."

Tsuna grinned. "So yeah - what did happen?"

Hibari told Tsuna about Dino leading him out of the room and then triggering the device. He told Tsuna how he tried to destroy it to stop the device from killing Mukuro, and how it was the wrong move. He told him how Dino had tried to black mail him. The only detail he left out was how he raped Mukuro. If he exposed that, then Tsuna would want to know why. Then he'd have to explain what Mukuro had done to him. And Hibari couldn't help but think that the suffering the two of them had shared with each other was intimate. It was private. It was only for them.

Finally, Tsuna nodded and stood. "I'll have to alert the others to arrest Dino and hold him until Vindice can come for him."

"You really do believe me - so easily," Hibari said, amazed.

"Like I said," Tsuna grinned. "You're one of us. I trust you completely. And - I know I'm a bit of an airhead, but I see how Dino looks at you, Hibari. And I've seen how life has taken its toll on him. After this, he's no longer our ally."

Before Hibari could respond, Tsuna's phone went off. He quickly answered it. "Yeah, Reborn?" He listened as Reborn explained something to him. "I understand. Thanks!" Then he hung up.

"What is it?" Hibari asked.

"Chrome and Dino stole Mukuro's body and snuck out of the facility," Tsuna said.

"They took his body?" Hibari snapped.

"Yeah," Tsuna said. "I don't know what they plan to do with it but-"

Hibari headed for the door, but Tsuna jumped in front of him. "Hibari you can't leave," he said. "We have to do this the right way. And you're too angry at Dino right now."

"It's my fault," Hibari said softly.

"What…?" Tsuna blinked.

"It's my fault he's dead," Hibari said sadly. "I was so stupid. I should have just done what Dino wanted. He's fucking dead because of my pride!"

"Hibari it's not your fault!" Tsuna said over him. "Mukuro really liked you. He knew you better than that. He would have been happy you didn't give in."

"Mukuro hated me," Hibari said lowly. "He probably thought I trigged the damn thing."

"No, he really liked you," Tsuna said. "He told me so. He talked about you like you were his best friend. That's how I know you can't go after Dino now. You'll kill him and you won't be able to take back what you do to him."

But by now Hibari's heart was like a rock in his stomach. Mukuro had talked about him like a friend? Part of him wanted to believe that was true. The other part of him found it laughable. Either way, he wanted Dino dead more than ever now.

"I have to do this," Hibari said. "I know you can't understand, Tsuna. But I have to go. As Mukuro's … friend."

Tsuna sighed deeply in thought. Then, he slowly moved out of the way. Hibari patted him on the shoulder and ran past him.

Dino was injured. Hibari knew he and Chrome couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

Dino looked at Mukuro's body after he and Chrome managed to put it onto the hard bed. They were in an old hideout that Mukuro had used many years ago when he first arrived in Japan.

"Chrome," Dino groaned and he slowly got down onto a hard mattress. "I think you need to accept that he's gone."

"Just wait," Chrome said, staring at Mukuro.

"He's going to start rotting and stinking up the place," Dino said. "We can bury him nearby. We can report how he died now without worrying about someone altering the evidence that Hibari fucked him and killed him."

"We aren't going to bury him!" Chrome said.

"Are you insane? I only agreed to help get him out of there so no one could tamper with the evidence of what Hibari did. Hibari is like that, Chrome. He could easily try to twist things in his favor. So now that we have the body let's just bury it and report it."

Chrome said nothing, so Dino sighed and groaned as he stood up slowly. Chrome had tried to accelerate his healing at the points where he had been shot, but she wasn't half as efficient or talented with illusions as Mukuro. So Dino would still be bandaged and limping and sore for a long time.

Dino made his way to the bed and slowly moved her out of the way. "If you won't help, fine," Dino said. "But I'm going to move him."

He leaned over the body.

And then Mukuro let out a loud gasp, nearly killing Dino from the sheer shock.

He fell backwards as though Mukuro had struck him, eyes wide with fright. Mukuro's eyes shot open as he desperately tried to get air into his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dino exclaimed.

"Mukuro!" Chrome smiled. "Thank goodness!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dino yelled again.

"It's not so easy to kill him," Chrome explained. "He's already died at least six times," she said softly.

Mukuro sat up, still panting, color rushing back to his face. And to Dino's horror, he was quickly healing and recuperating. And he was no longer collared. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't be controlled.

"Mukuro," Chrome said as he sat there getting stronger by the second. "We know what Hibari did to you."

Mukuro's eyebrows rose a little as he tried to smile between deep breaths. "Do you?" he asked weakly.

"Y-yes," Chrome said, blushing. "The v-v-video, um-"

"Hibari plays rough," Mukuro said. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I saw him pull the trigger," Dino said. "He tried to kill you. Did kill you. Whatever the fuck happened to you he did it."

"Silly Hibari," Mukuro chuckled. "He gets so impulsive sometimes." He stretched, and Dino stood up slowly.

"We are going to report him to Vindice," Dino said.

"Oh?" Mukuro said in a carefree voice. "Why?"

"For trying to kill you of course!" Chrome gasped. "He also tried to kill Dino!"

Mukuro smiled to himself, and thought of the look on Hibari's face as he tried to destroy the trigger and pry the painful collar apart with his bare hands.

"Of course," Mukuro smirked, his eyes moving over to Dino. "Sorry, my head is still a little fuzzy."

That was when they heard heavy footsteps. Someone was running towards them. Hibari burst into the room, his weapons ready. When his eyes met Mukuro's he froze in shock. Mukuro only smiled at him warmly.

"Ah yes," Mukuro smiled. "It was in this hideout that we first met, wasn't it?" Mukuro chuckled.

"I thought - I thought you were-"

"I was dead," Mukuro smiled. "But you should know it isn't so easy to get rid of me, Hibari." His warm smile turned into a smirk. "Dino was just telling me how you triggered the collar," he said.

Hibari's surprise slowly turned into anger, and then anger turned into rage as Hibari's eyes moved over to Dino. Chrome only watched the scene in confusion.

"I didn't trigger it - he did," Hibari growled.

"He's lying!" Chrome exclaimed.

"She's seen the surveillance video," Dino smirked. "You can't lie to her Hibari."

"Chrome," Mukuro chuckled. "I'm surprised at you. Watching what Hibari and I do together in private." He gave her a sly smile, then looked back at Hibari. "Right, lover?"

Hibari didn't know whether to be pissed or insulted or what, but he kept his eyes on Dino. Chrome flushed bright red and stepped away from Dino, looking at him steadily. "You lied to me?" she asked.

Dino stood up slowly. "Who are you going to believe, Chrome? Me, or the man who has hated Mukuro all his life."

"I believe Mukuro!" Chrome cried out.

Dino glared at the three of them, then suddenly grabbed Chrome and held her back to him, a gun at her head. "Get back!" he said to Hibari and Mukuro as he started to lead her out of the room.

But suddenly he lost his grip on her, and she and the gun exploded into millions of droplets of water that dispersed throughout the room and became a dense fog. Hibari had also disappeared, and it was just him and Mukuro.

"I'm not going to fall for your illusions," Dino yelled, grabbing for his whip. But when he pulled it out, there was a snake in his hand. He dropped it in horror.

"You already have," Mukuro chuckled. "Chrome and I are the Mist Guardian. To hurt one is to hurt the other. To threaten one is to threaten the other. And for lying to the Tenth leader of the Vongola and for attempting to blackmail, frame, and murder the Cloud Guardian, I shall deliver the punishment of death."

"It's not real," Dino smirked nervously. "You're a joke, Mukuro. You fight with figments of the imagination."

"I'm also an amazing sadist," Mukuro chuckled. "To Hibari and Chrome, only seconds have passed, and we're standing looking eye to eye. But for us, I can make time pass more slowly. You're in my world now."

"You going to get your sick thrills from me?" Dino smirked.

"No," Mukuro smiled. "Hibari keeps me satisfied." He knew he hit a nerve when Dino's smirk faded. "He feels so good inside," Mukuro continued. "Nice and tight. And he tastes amazing."

"You're fucking sick," Dino said lowly. "Both of you are fucking sick."

"Do you know what's sick?" Mukuro smiled. "Vindice prison." He tilted his head in thought. "I think it would be much more fitting if you were sent there to suffer for taking what's mine."

"They'll never arrest me," Dino responded.

"Oh, but they will," Mukuro smiled darkly. "And unlike me, you can't possess people to see the outside world. You'll go insane in there. And while you're in there, I want you to think of every perverted, possessive thing I can possibly do to Hibari's body. I've marked him, and he's mine. He will forever belong to me. And I can't have you in the way."

Snakes started to crawl into the room from all sides and darkness started to settle in. Dino looked around, trying to will himself to wake from this nightmare. Trying to tell himself that these were just illusions. Snakes flooded in and started to encircle his body. He fought to throw them off but more and more came. They slithered all over him, and soon they slithered up into his clothes. Dino fell to the floor screaming, trying to get away but the couldn't.

"Get them the fuck off of me!" he screamed at Mukuro.

"But you said yourself," Mukuro smiled. "It's just a joke. There is nothing really there."

Dino screamed, and a snake shot into his mouth and down his throat. Another forced itself between his legs, violating him slowly.

"But as I said," Mukuro smirked darkly. "I am an amazing sadist."

To Chrome and Hibari, only a breath had passed between them. Only an instant. But suddenly Dino collapsed to the floor in pain. He appeared to be choking on something, and he was in incredible pain.

"Stop it!" Tsuna said, running in. Hibari blinked, and sure enough there was a tracking device on his clothes. Tsuna was getting more clever by the second. "Release him, Mukuro," Tsuna said. "Now!"

Mukuro obeyed with a smile. "As you wish, Tenth."

Dino took a deep breath and looked around frantically. The illusions and the snakes were gone.

"You sick fuck!" Dino spat as he stood. "I'll kill you!"

But then a collar was placed around his neck. Dino spun around to see Vindice agents. Reborn stood behind them, and Dino realized that Reborn new the truth all along. Mukuro's body was even kept out of the freezer in the morgue because Reborn new he might return.

"This isn't the end!" Dino screamed at them as he was hauled out of the room.

The Vindice guards took one look at Mukuro, and then a long look at Tsuna, Reborn, Chrome, and Hibari as they stood by him proudly. Satisfied that he wouldn't be an issue, they left with Dino. Mukuro was truly free now.

"Hibari…" Chrome whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Hibari nodded. "It only made sense to blame me.

Mukuro slipped an arm around Hibari's shoulders. "Come now, Hibari," he purred in his ear. "Now that we're both in the clear," I believe I have a question to answer for you.

* * *

Thanks for reading again! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Lessons from a Sadist**

Part 8

Being in the Vongola had it's perks, of course. Mukuro already had his own place arranged courtesy of Reborn's connections. He could move in whenever he wanted. Life started to calm down after Dino's arrest and after Vindice finished asking questions. Mukuro had his home decorated so quickly that people wondered if the furniture was ever actually there, or if they only thought it was there. But Mukuro insisted that because it felt real, that was enough. (Yamamoto and Ryohei had helped him move the furniture in, but they preferred to keep people guessing.)

Mukuro was resting peacefully and reading a book when Hibari stepped into his living room. Mukuro smiled at him and put his book aside.

"Long time no see," Mukuro smiled. Hibari hadn't seen him since the day Dino was taken into custody. Tsuna had insisted Mukuro go with him to get settled in. "Why do you look so tense, Hibari?" Mukuro asked playfully.

Hibari glared at him. "I'm here to get my answer."

Mukuro stood up and started to head out of the room. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Maybe something to loosen you up," he said, something wicked in his smile.

But Hibari crossed the room faster than he could leave it, and soon Hibari had him pinned against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Mukuro smirked against his lips and then kissed back with an ever deeper hunger. Their bodies grinded against each other roughly as Mukuro forced his tongue into Hibari's mouth. Hibari bit down on Mukuro's lip and then licked up the droplets of blood that formed there. As he kissed him he unzipped Mukuro's pants. He broke the kiss to shove Mukuro back to sit on his couch. When he was sitting Hibari wasted no time kneeling between his legs and pulling Mukuro's member from his pants.

Mukuro's head fell back with a contented sigh as Hibari wrapped his lips around his cock greedily, sucking him in deep. Hibari moaned with Mukuro in his mouth, sending vibrations through Mukuro's body. He started to lift his hips slightly to meet Hibari's mouth, trying to get more of himself inside as Hibari sucked tightly on his shaft. Hibari's tongue was pure heaven and Mukuro's deep moans were more than enough to communicate it.

"Stop," Mukuro whispered, grabbing Hibari by the hair firmly. Hibari obeyed and looked up at him with lustful eyes. Mukuro beckoned him closer with a finger, and when Hibari stood up Mukuro pulled his pants down. As soon as Hibari stepped out of them Mukuro pulled him over his lap, facing him. Mukuro's eyes were dangerously possessive as he roughly grasped Hibari's waist.

"Sit on my cock," Mukuro ordered, and Hibari slowly lowered himself onto Mukuro, his ass swallowing Mukuro inch by inch as he impaled himself. Hibari put his hands on the back of the sofa behind Mukuro to steady himself as he rode him steadily. Mukuro looked up at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. The look of a predator.

Hibari started to grind his hips and started to ride again, groaning as Mukuro sank deep inside of him. But soon Mukuro couldn't take his passive role anymore and wrapped his arms around Hibari. He pulled him into a standing position and forced Hibari to turn around and get onto all fours. And there were the scars, still fully visible. The scars that read "MINE" that Mukuro had carved into his back. Mukuro smiled lustfully at his handiwork as he sank his cock into Hibari from behind. Hibari moaned loudly as Mukuro entered him roughly, filling him. He was merciless as he pounded him, and Hibari was lost in the pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity of hard, aching, painful, pleasurable fucking, Mukuro came inside of his ass. Before he pulled out he roughly pulled Hibari back against him and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him until he came hard into his hand.

Hibari was breathing heavily and his body felt heavy and sore. He let Mukuro pull out and turn him around, letting Hibari rest his body against him. Hibari sat there between Mukuro's legs, his head against Mukuro's chest.

"You're not going to tell me what a masochistic slut I am?" Hibari muttered.

"I don't think I have to," Mukuro smirked, his arms pulling Hibari closer. "Your actions did the talking."

"Now answer me," Hibari said against Mukuro's chest. "Why did you fuck me back then?"

Mukuro took a deep, thoughtful breath. "So you would remember me," Mukuro said finally. "The only way I've ever been able to carve myself into someone's memory was by saving them or by hurting them. Usually by hurting them. You are too strong to need saving, and too strong to hurt easily. From the moment I saw you, from the time when I sought to learn more about you, I knew you'd hate me. So I left my mark the most painful way I knew how." He tightened his hold on Hibari. "I hurt you because I wanted you to remember me, and because I wanted to possess you." He brushed his hand over Hibari's scars. "The power I felt over making you mine made me feel alive. I wanted the power to make you feel something no one else could." He nuzzled his cheek into Hibari's hair. "And not only that," he said. "After all the hell I'd been through, I needed a release. And it had to be you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to fuck you. You were the only one I wanted to be that close to. Make no mistake. Never before have I touched anyone like that. Never before have I claimed another person like that. Only you could handle the force of my pain to ease me. I needed it to be you."

Hibari only listened, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Why don't you hate me?" Mukuro asked.

Hibari lifted his head and looked into Mukuro's eyes. "I used to," Hibari said.

"But?" Mukuro smiled.

Hibari didn't know how to explain. He didn't now how to express that Mukuro made him stronger. Mukuro made him feel needed and wanted. And most importantly, Mukuro somehow understood him. He humiliated and hurt him, but he knew Hibari's limits. He knew Hibari's limits long before Hibari even understood them. And Hibari was precious enough for him to want to possess him and take him any way he could. Hibari didn't know how to express any of this because it wasn't rational. It wasn't how people thought of caring for one another. It wouldn't make sense to most sane people.

But Mukuro, as though reading his thoughts, simply nodded and leaned in to kiss him. It was slow, passionate, and tender. He broke the kiss and pulled Hibari close. "I'm sorry if I made you think for a moment you meant nothing to me. I'll hurt you to possess you and make you feel alive, but that's because I know that as long as I'm around, I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again."

Hibari felt any insecurity he had leave his body. All the pain and suffering he had felt over Mukuro vanished. Now all that was left was the two of them. And Hibari realized how much he needed to feel possessed and how much he needed someone to make him submit in order to see that they cared as deeply as Mukuro did. Mukuro, in his own sadistic way, cared about him. Mukuro's life had been filled with suffering, and he hurt the one he loved the most because he needed proof that the person would always be there. Proof that the person truly wanted him because they suffered through the pain and were willing to stay.

They loved each other through their ability to hurt and be hurt by each other.

"We're the most fucked up pair in the world," Hibari muttered.

Mukuro laid him back on the floor, his eyes growing wicked again. "We've only just started," he smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Hibari's ear. "And it's going to hurt."

THE END

* * *

Thanks for sticking with it. ^_^


End file.
